


Declarations at the Park

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A picnic is had and words are shared





	Declarations at the Park

After the Apocanope and their respective trials; Aziraphale and Crowley were no longer afraid of being seen by their respective sides. As such, they no longer felt like they needed to try and be secretive. It didn’t matter that their attempts at being secretive had failed, they no longer needed to try and that was enough for them to have a proper picnic in the park. 

“Oh that was lovely, Crowley. However did you manage it all? Some of these bakeries have such dreadfully long waiting lists just to get inside!”

The demon shrugged, humming as he ran a hand through short and thick curls. “A little miracle or two never hurt anyone,” he said. 

Aziraphale could only laugh but left it at that. The angel was lying down comfortably, his head resting in Crowley’s lap. “I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley stiffened at his words. He hesitated a moment and then resumed running his fingers through his hair. “You do?”

“Darling, surely you know I do by now?”

“It’s just something I never thought I’d hear aloud again.”

“Again?” Aziraphale frowned a little in thought. He folded his hands on his stomach and tried to consider when the last time Crowley would have heard such a thing. He had never known him to get that close to humans so when did he..?

Oh.

Oh dear.

He reached up, gently stopping Crowley from continuing to stroke his head. He pulled his hand down and kissed the palm of his hand, putting some of his warmth into it. “I love you,” he said again.

“Tell the whole blessed word, why don’t you?” Crowley chuckled. 

“I’d have the birds sing it to the sky and the whales do their...well I suppose it’s also called singing; I’d have the whales do their singing at the bottom of the oceans!”

“Whales don’t go all the way to the bottom.”

“Well then..!”

The demon laughed and leaned down to kiss his angel. “I know. I love you too, my angel,” he murmured. 


End file.
